Sir Lancelot
Sir Lancelot du Lac Biography Early life Lancelot was born to the French King Ban of Benwick and Queen Elaine. However, in infancy, his father was killed in battle, and Lancelot was taken by and raised by the Lady of the Lake Camelot Knight At some point, Lancelot moved away from his magical home with the Lady of the Lake, and came upon Camelot. After remaining there for many years, Lancelot helped stop malevolent enchantress The Morrígan from taking over Camelot. Following her defeat, Sir Gawain allowed Lancelot to become a knight. Lancelot met King Arthur, who claimed to the knights, that The Morrígan would not pose as a threat for a long time as her magic was not strong. Later, Lancelot encountered Arthur's enemy Galehaut, who offered him a favour in exchange for company in the bivouac. Lancelot used his favour to ask that Galehaut peacefully surrender to the king. Lancelot and Galehaut grew to become close friends, and later both of them were invited to join Arthur's round table. When The Morrígan returned, more powerful, she threatened to destroy Camelot unless it was given to her to rule. However, despite these threats she still remained not powerful enough to truly take over the kingdom. Upon learning that she had plans to find the magical sword Excalibur to become stronger, Arthur, Lancelot, and Galehaut journeyed across Great Britain to find it first. With help from the wizard Merlin, Arthur managed to obtain Excalibur. On the trip back to Camelot, The Morrígan appeared and threatened to kill Galehaut unless Arthur surrendered Excalibur. Unwilling to save his former rival, Arthur refused, and to Lancelot's horror The Morrígan disappeared with Galehaut. Lancelot pretended to be unaffected however secretly was angry at Arthur. Over time, this anger faded and Lancelot forgive Arthur to some extent. Camelot Taken Over and Banishment Lancelot was left in charge of Camelot when Arthur and historian Guinevere went off to seek magic from enchantress Morgan le Fay to protect the city from The Morrígan after Excalibur began losing power. However, as weeks passed, The Morrígan took over Camelot before Arthur and Guinevere's return. Lancelot was imprisoned, as were Arthur, Guinevere and Morgan upon their return. Arthur and Guinevere later escaped, taking Lancelot with them, but leaving Morgan. Lancelot fled with many other Camelot citizens, unable to take back the city. The group fled to Avalon, where Arthur and Guinevere married. Five years later, after Mordred took over Camelot from The Morrígan, Lancelot joined the army led by Arthur to take back the city. Mordred and Arthur killed each other, however the latter's body went missing. At some point after, Morgan returned to Camelot after being freed by the Morrígan, and, vengeful for being left there imprisoned, set up Lancelot and Guinevere as Arthur had been revived and would be returning home. When the trio reunited, their relationship became strained as Arthur had been romantically involved with Guinevere. Upon working out that Morgan was behind it all, they burnt down the Enchanted Wood where she lived.Episode 1.10 (Cryptid Realms) A year later, Morgan and her ally Queen Sebile devised a plan to seduce Lancelot to make Guinevere jealous. However, this did not work as Lancelot faithfully chose Guinevere. Eight peaceful years later, Morgan and Arthur made peace and returned to Camelot. Morgan restored Guinevere's love for Arthur, enraging Lancelot. However, after he attempted to murder her, he was banished from Camelot.Episode 1.11 (Cryptid Realms) Turn to Darkness After his banishment, Lancelot ventured elsewhere in Great Britain, allying himself with several skilled men. Three years later, Lancelot and his men returned to Camelot to try and get revenge on everybody. Guinevere, with the help of her new friends Aibell, Anastasia, and Shane, defeated Lancelot and killed his men. However, Lancelot finally killed Guinevere out of anger, and fled Camelot. References Category:Males Category:Knights Category:Characters from the Mythology Dimension Category:Characters Category:Camelot citizens Category:Humans Category:1016 CE births Category:Fallen heroes Category:Guest characters Category:Villains